thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Oct09Updates
Saturday, October 31st, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Review Alternate Endings *The Spoony Experiment: FMV Hell Halloween Special - Bloodwings: Pumpkinhead's Revenge *Full Circle: Wi-Fidelity (Rammstein - Liebe ist für alle da) *Guru Larry: Halloween Two Part Special!!! Friday, October 30th, 2009 *Shameful Sequels: Extinction *Until We Win: Battletoads *Game Den: 3 Part 4 *Familiar Faces Episode 3 Thursday, October 29th, 2009 *Specials: Flashback! Episode 3 *Theme Lyrics: Superman: The Animated Series *Game Heroes: Part 2 Top 10 Gaming Sound FX *Phelous (shows): Phelous: Transformers - Starscream's Coronation Take 2 Wednesday, October 28th, 2009 *Sage Reviews: Borderlands *Guy Lynor: October 2009 Special parts 1 and 2 *CR! Familiar Faces #2 *Guru Larry and Wez specials: Spunky Returns! Tuesday. October 27th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Superman IV *MarzGurl's Sketches: Anime News Editorial Ep 02: To The Movies *Guru Larry: Sonic Plays *Full Circle: Wi-Fidelity (Zero7 - Yeah Ghost) Monday, October 26th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Maximum Clonage *Benzaie: An Interview With Sega *LordKat: Zombies Ate My Neighbors *Nerd To The Third Power: But we HATE Comic Sans! Sunday, October 25th, 2009 *GSYMDK: 2 Arranged *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Historical Fanfiction Part 1 and Part 2 *Phelous (shows): *Gamed1k Episode 2 Saturday, October 24th, 2009 (delayed update) *Trailer Failure Episode 7 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Jazz Singer *The Nostalgia Chick: Mulan *Transmission Awesome: The Sad Panda Friday, October 23rd, 2009 *Specials: Flashback! Episode 02 *The Spoony Experiment: Terror T.R.A.X. – Track of the Vampire (PC): The Whole Bloody Affair *Game Den: 3, Part 3 *Welshy: Cult of Personality Thursday, October 22nd, 2009 *You Can Play This Quickie: Tenchu - Shinobi Hyakusen *CR! Familiar Faces test run *Still Gaming: Behind the Scenes of Little Miss Gamer: Psychonauts Pt 2 *Game Heroes: Top 20 Gaming Sound FX 20-11 Wednesday, October 21st, 2009 *Theme Lyrics: Alf *Sage Reviews: Brutal Legend *Guru Larry: Spunky the Violent Video Game Influenced Monkey *Until We Win: Deadly Towers Tuesday, October 20th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Casper *Sage Reviews: Uncharted 2 - Among Thieves *Phelous (shows):Resident Phelous Trailer *Marzgurl's Sketches: Anime News Editorial Ep 01: Is This Legal? Monday, October 19th 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dying Inside Part 5 *The AngryJoeShow: Need for Speed Shift *Y Ruler of Time: Reaction Shots Episode 2 *Nerd To The Third Power Episode 3: We Love Bacon! Sunday, October 18th, 2009 *Bum Reviews: Where The Wild Things Are *GYMDK: Robocop 3 *MikeJ: Yeah (Come On) Music Video *Game Heroes: Brutal Legend Rocktober 13 Launch Saturday, October 17th, 2009 *Trailer Failure Episode 6 *Still Gaming: Behind the Scenes of Little Miss Gamer: Psychonauts Pt 1 *Game Heroes: The Music: Double Feature! *Comic Book Issues: DC Animated Films Part 1 Friday, October 16th, 2009 *The Spoony Experiment: FMV Hell: Nightmare *LordKat: Chakan (Trial Run) *Game Den: Silent Hill 3 Part 2 *Game Heroes: Podcast 10/7/09 Thursday, October 15th, 2009 *Specials: Flashback Episode 1 *You Can Play This: Densha De Go! *Chefprotoss:Cooking for Those Who Can't Cook! Ep 01 *5 Second Movies: The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford Wednesday, October 14th, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: Extreme Brutal Legend *Transmission Awesome Plays Legend of Kyrandia 1 (Part 01) *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Punch-Out 2?? Tuesday, October 13th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Next Karate Kid *Little Miss Gamer: Psychonauts *That Jewish Guy: Harold's Bar Mitzvah Monday, October 12th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill Dying Inside #3 and 4 *Bum Reviews: Zombieland *Sage Reviews: The Suffering Sunday, October 11th, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: Game Preview! Bayonetta *Shameful Sequels: Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life *Transmission Awesome Episode 35: Rooney Enterprises Saturday, October 10th, 2009 *MikeJ: Mike On Film: Matrix Reloaded *5 Second Movies: The Fly *Epic Fail Magic: Paw is not allowed *Transmission Awesome plays Robin Hood Conquests of Longbow (Part 03) Friday, October 9th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Chick: Bratz *Trailer Failure Episode 5 *MikeJ: A Brief History of Britain: Food *Game Den: Silent Hill 3 Part 1 Thursday, October 8th, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Far Cry *Lee and Z Show Episode 10: One Hour Spectacular *You Can Play This: Hanafuda Wednesday, October 7th, 2009' *Spine Breakers Episode 3 *Transmission Awesome Plays Robin Hood Conquests of Longbow (Part 02) *Linkara Specials VLOG: Behind the Scenes "Alone in the Dark" Tuesday, October 6th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Suburban Commando *Marzgurl's Sketches: Adaptation Terrors of Mutant Turtles *Shameful Sequels: Wicker Man Monday, October 5th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dying Inside #1-2 *The AngryJoeShow: Broketober! *Shameful Sequels: Home Alone 4 Sunday, October 4th, 2009 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses #41 *Lee and Z Show Episode 09: Captain Arino The Retro Game Master *Benzaie's Top 5: Worst Parts of Street Fighter: the Legend of Chun-li *Transmission Awesome Plays: Robin Hood - Conquests of Longbow* Saturday, October 3rd, 2009 *Site Update: 10/3/09 *Epic Fail #19: Forum Focus *Phelous (shows): Mortal Komedy Ep 03 *Transmission Awesome: Episode 34: Blogger (SCXCR) Friday, October 2nd, 2009 *You Can Play This: Getsu Fuuma Den *Shameful Sequels: Starship Troopers 3 *Game Heroes Podcast 9/30/09 *Trailer Failure Episode 4 Thursday, October 1st, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Time Machine *Game Heroes: Spoiler Alert Episode 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Toy Soldiers More info: Timeline Category:Content Category:Updates